Star In Love
by diniyunjae
Summary: Sumary : Siapa yang tak kenal Kim Jae Joong. Seorang actor, penyanyi, dan model yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Jatuh cinta kepada namja bermata musang-Yunho mahasiswa biasa-saat pertama kali melihat namja itu. lalu apakah dia akan mengakui dirinya sebagai gay? Atau tetap menjadi Kim Jae Joong yang angkuh, sok keren, dan sok tampan?


Title : Star In Love

Pair : Always YunJae

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Others..

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship

Warn : ini ff YAOI alias GAY alias Boys Love alias MEN x MEN. Banyak typo, bikin mual dan pusing, alur muter muter. Tidak dianjurkan untuk fans Jessica snsd. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. No Bash :D

_Sumary : Siapa yang tak kenal Kim Jae Joong. Seorang actor, penyanyi, dan model yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Jatuh cinta kepada namja bermata musang-Yunho mahasiswa biasa-saat pertama kali melihat namja itu. lalu apakah dia akan mengakui dirinya sebagai gay? Atau tetap menjadi Kim Jae Joong yang angkuh, sok keren, dan sok tampan?_

…..

Star In Love

Present by DiniYunJae

28.05.2013

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aigoo.. badanku lelah sekali. Sepertinya aku butuh liburan untuk seminggu kedepan, nanti sampai di Gedung Cassieopeia Ent aku akan langsung menemui managerku. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku harus mendapatkan cuti!

Perkenalkan aku Kim Jae Joong, usiaku 23 tahun. Kalian tentu sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku seorang actor, penyanyi dan model yang sangat terkenal dan pastinya sangat tampan. Banyak sekali fansku yang ingin mejadikanku miliknya, dan kalian tahu? Mereka menakutkan, bahakan saat aku lewat saja badanku sudah dicakar cakar. Dasar yeoja.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung agensiku. Ck, lampu merah..

Mata indahku berputar melirik ke samping jendela mobil, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik. Seorang namja yang ku akui sangat tampan baru saja keluar dari swalayan, sepertinya ia habis membeli makanan ringan. Lalu tak lama namja itu menaiki motor Ninjanya yang bewarna hijau. Mataku membulat saat mata keclnya yang tajam sempat menatapku. Entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup memalingkan wajahku darinya. Ada apa denganku, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Mungkinkah? Oh tidakk..

**Jaejoong POV END **

.

**Author POV**

'Drap drap drap'

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam Cassieopeia Ent, sesekali ia membalas senyuman staff dan karyawan disana. Ia berjalan bak seperti sedang berjalan di atas red carpet. Begitu mempesona dan menawan. Pantas saja fans fansnya sangat banyak dan bahkan semakin bertambah, tidak hanya dari kalangan fangirl, fanboypun tak kalah banyak.

"Jae Hyung!" seseorang namja cassanova melambaikan tangannya ketika manik matanya menangkap bayangan Kim Jae Joong. Park Yoochun.

"Yo, Park! Dimana yang lain?" sapa Jaejoong, yang dibalas dengan decihan Yoochun.

"Ck, jangan panggil marga hyung. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan kemari" Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung meneguk minuman Yoochun.

"Yah Hyung! Itu minumanku"

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi kan Chun"

"Cih"

"Hy gays" Jaejoong dan Yoochun menoleh saat mendengar suara lengking dari penyanyi imut bernama Kim Junsu itu.

"Yang betul guys, Su"

"Aku bilang seperti itu tadi"

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucap Yoochun pasrah. Sedangkan Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan, bosan melihat pertengkaran kecil dari dua orang di depannya ini.

"Jae hyung, tadi aku bertemu pemujamu" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pemuja?

"siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan-"

"Hy Jae.." ucapan Junsu terpotong oleh namja tegap nan tampan yang berlesung pipi itu.

"Hy Siwon hyung" sapa YooSu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Bagaimana tidak jika namja tampan ini selalu mengganggunya setiap hari, bahkan secara terang terangan mengatakan cinta kepadanya dan mengajak makan malam romantis. Yang sudah pasti ditolak mentah mentah oleh Jaejoong. Yang benar saja, dia seorang namja, dan Jaejoong tentu saja masih normal.

"Aigoo.. ketus sekali sih. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Aku akan mentraktirmu" rayu Siwon.

"Ck, shirro. Lebih baik aku puasa dari pada makan denganmu"

"Kenapa? Kau ini beruntung sudah diajak kencan oleh actor tampan sepertiku"

"Huh? Lalu? Kenapa kau tak ajak saja fans fans bodohmu itu. Jangan menggangguku, pergi sana." Jaejoong mendorong bahu Siwon yang dengan seenaknya menyandar pada bahu kiri Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja karena aku masih normal. Berhentilah menggangguku Choi Siwon" desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tidak mudah menyerah Kim Jae Joong"

"up to you"

.

"Aku ingin cuti hyung" Jaejoong mengajukan permintaan cutinya kepada manager hyung.

"Apa alasanmu Kim Jae Joong?"

"Karena aku sangan penat, kaupun memberikanku jadwal yang begitu padat. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memberikanku cuti"

"Berapa hari eoh?"

"Seminggu" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Mwo?"

"Ne seminggu. Wae?" manager hyung hanya melotot tak percaya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar namja cantik di depannya ini dari lanti 7.

"Itu sangat lama Jae"

"Hyung, aku begitu stress minggu ini. Dan itu semua karena mu yang seperti menyuruhku melakukan kerja rodi"

"Hufftt.. arraseo, ku ijinkan kau cuti selama satu minggu"

"Gomawo" Jaejoong berkata singkat dan membungkuk pada manager hyung lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Waktunya berlibur Kim Jae Joong' ujarnya dalam hati.

'GREP'

"Oppa!" Jaejoong meronta dalam pelukan yeoja di belakangnya ini. Aish mau apa nenek sihir ini. Tanpa ditanyapun Jaejoong tahu siapa yeoja itu, karena memang hanya ada satu orang bersuara cempreng seperti itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Jess"

"Shirro" bukannya melepaskan, Jessica malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau! Lepasss." Jaejoong menyentakkan tangan Jessica dan langsung terlepas begitu saja.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertatapan dengan yeoja blonde itu yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut Jaejoong tidak ada imut imutnya sama sekali. Malahan dia ingin mengacak acak muka menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Kau!" Jaejoong menunjuk tepat wajah Jessica dengan telunjuknya.

"Benar benar seperti parasit" lanjutnya.

"Oppa kejam sekali. Ayo kita berkencan saja" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, apa manusia menyebalkan ini tidak punya rasa malu? Sudah dihina tapi tetap saja bertingkah.

"Aku tidak sudi berkencan dengan yeoja jelek sepertimu" Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jessica yang saat ini sedang meraba raba wajahnya.

"Ommoo.. aku jelek. Ottokhae?"

.

.

"Hyung, kudengar kau sedang cuti seminggu. Ck, enak sekali" gerutu Junsu. Ia iri dengan Jaejoong, ia juga ingin cuti.

"Tentu saja, keinginanku harus dituruti Junsu-ah" ucap Jaejoong sambil memakan makanan malamnya.

Junsu sedang berada di apartemen Jaejoong malam ini, alasannya ia baru saja menyelesaikan pembuatan MV yang lokasinya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, tapi lumayan dekat dengan apartemen Jaejoong. Maka dari itu ia menumpang sehari pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah selesai Jae hyung"

"Hmm.. taruh saja piringnya disana, nanti aku yang akan membersihkannya"

"Baiklah, hyung kau punya video game terbaru?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat Su. Kau cari saja di rak gameku"

"Ne hyung, aku ijin main gamemu" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Junsu sudah pergi menuju ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu.

.

"Su, aku mau tidur dulu. Nanti jika kau sudah mengantuk, kau tidur saja di kamar sebelahku ne"

"Ne hyung. Jaljayo"

"Jaljayo"

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Sizenya itu, mata Jaejoong terpejam berusaha menyelami mimpinya.

Mata musang yang tajam itu..

Hidung mancung itu..

Bibir hati nan sexy itu..

Dan, kulit tan coklat erotic itu..

'Deg'

Jaejoong buru buru membuka matanya, kenapa bayangan namja tampan tadi kini melintas dipikirannya? Degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, rasanya Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengan namja tampan itu lagi. Jangan bilang kalau..

"Tidak mungkin Jajoong, kau itu namja normal. Pria dewasa yang suka dengan gadis sexy" ucapnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapii.. namja itu tampan sekali.." mukanya memerah membayangkan namja itu lagi.

"Hey, tapi aku juga tak kalah tampan dengannya, bahkan fansku lebih banyak dari pada dia" tentu saja Jaejoong, kau itu seorang public figure papan atas.

"Taa..pi. tetap saja dia sangat- YAH~ Kim Jae Joong apa yang kau pikirkan? Aiss.." Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal. Kenapa sikapnya centil sekali tadi. Aigoo..

Dasar Kim Jae Joong!

Keseokan harinya..

**Junsu POV **

'Klek'

Ck, masih tidur. Tidak biasanya Jae hyung belum bangun jam segini.

Aku dekati dia yang sedang tertidur pulas selelah itukah dia? Hmm.. wajahnya memang cantik pantas Choi Siwon mengejar Jae hyung. Tapi sifat angkuhnya juga terkadang membuatku iritasi, tidak cocok dengan wajah malaikat.

Eh? Tapi Jae hyung itu sebenarnya baik sekali kok.. ckckckck, putri tidur di depanku ini benar benar menarik. Tapi tetap sajah aku tak mungkin menyukainya, hatiku sudah ada punya hihihi..

"Hyung.. ireona.. palii ireona.." aku menggoyangkan badannya pelan. Kurasa dia terusik dengan suaraku.

"Hyunggg.. ini sudah siangg.."

"Aish.. apa sih Su? Kau mengganggu saja"

Mwo? Menganggu katanya? Huh ingin aku siram air panas saja orang ini..

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu ne.. tapi sebelumnya buat kan aku sarapan"

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku pembantumu hah? Buat sendiri" ketusnya. Aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"ck, kau pelit hyung"

"I don't care"

**Junsu POV END**

.

**Author POV**

Junsu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan muka masam, tak lama ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial seseorang di sebrang sana.

'Kyaa~~ hyung tumben kau menelfon. Ck, ku kira kau sudah lupa dengan teman tampanmu ini'

"Yah! Walaupun aku terkenal sekarang, aku tetap tidak akan melupakanmu bodoh'

'ne..ne..ne.. aku percaya kau artis. Hyung ayo kita bertemu'

"Oke. Satu jam lagi aku yang berangkat ke rumahmu. Jangan lupa siapkan camilan. Hehehe"

'Ck, arraseoo..'

Setelah sambungan terputus, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur Jaejoong. Setidaknya Junsu harus mengisi perutnya yang sudah berkoar koar minta diisi.

…

…

"Min, kau sedang menelfon siapa?" Tanya namaj tampan berwajah kecil itu.

"Eoh? Kau pasti kaget hyung jika aku memberitahumu" jawab Changmin jahil.

"Hey, ayolah kau tega dengankku Min?"

"Hahahaha.. kalau iya memangnyaa kenapa?"

"Dasar kau anak setan" ejek Yunho.

"Kau anak beruang"

"Bibir keriting"

"Kepala alien" dan akhirnya mereka saling ejek mengejek.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin bolos kuliah sehari" celetuk Changmin tiba tiba.

Sekarang Changmin dan Yunho berada di flat kecil milik Changmin, padahal ini masih masih jam 9 pagi. Kenapa Yunho bisa berada di flat Changmin? Itu karena semalam Yunho menginap di tempat Changmin setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Wae? Lagi pula kita kuliah masih 2 jam lagi bukan?"

"Tidak bisa hyung, teman masa kecilku akan datang satu jam lagi"

"Teman masa kecil? Waahh.. cinta pertamamu yah?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada bebek seperti itu"

"Ckckck, kejam sekali kau Min. hahaha"

"Jangan panggil aku Shim Changmin jika tidak evil hyung.."

"Arra.. aku juga ikut membolos saja" ucap Yunho sambil memakan roti Changmin dari kulkas.

"Mwo? Kenapa ikut membolos juga?"

"Pfftt… aku bosan dengan celotehan yeoja yeoja disana Min."

"Fans mu eoh?"

"Aniyo. Tapi fans Jaejoong" jawab Yunho.

"Mwo? Apa hubungannya?" Changmin mengernyit bingung. Biasanya Yunho akan mengabaikan hal hal disekitarnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengeluh tentang fans Jaejoong.

"Mereka setiap hari selalu membicarakan Kim Jae Joong. Aku bosan, membuat telingaku panas"

"Kau antisnya ya Hyung?"

"Tidak. Bahakan aku lupa Jae Joong itu mukanya yang mana" sahut Yunho enteng.

"MWO? kau tidak mengenal Jaejoong. Ckckckck dasar tidak jaman"

"I don't care"

Changmin dan Yunho terus saja berceloteh tentang apapun yang mereka inginkan, bahkan Changmin lupa jika ia harus menyiapkan cemilan untuk tamunya setelah ini.

Setelah ini?

Yeah.. karena tinggal 15 menit tamunya akan datang-

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Min buka pintunya!"

Bahkan tidak sampai 15 menit.

"Ommoo.. pantat bebek. Kau sudah datang? Aigoo.. aku belum menyiapkan camilan yang kau pesan" teriak Changmin heboh.

"YAH! Namaku Kim Junsu bukan pantat bebek idiot"

"Mian mian hyung, lebih baik kau pergi ke swalayan. Beli cemilanmu sendiri" sepertinya namja jangkung ini sedang ngelantur.

"Yakk.. bukannya menyuruhku masuk, tapi malah mengusirku" Junsu menerobos melewati Changmin.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya cengo melihat orang orang di depannya ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang namja cantik itu berada di belakang Junsu. Rasanya wajah itu tak asing lagi dengannya, apa mereka pernah bertemu? Tapi dimana?

Sama seperti Yunho, Changmin juga cengo melihat siapa orang yang datang bersama Junsu. Bukannya dia tidak mengenal orang itu, tapi justru ia sangat mengenal wajah orang itu yang selalu di bicarakan oleh teman teman kampusnya.

"Eumm.. Anyeong.. Kim Jae Joong imnida"

Perkenalan yang singkat tapi mampu membuat mulut Yunho terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

.

**# Flashback**

"Su, kau belum pulang juga?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Junsu sedang makan di depan TV.

"Yah hyung. Kau niat sekali sih mengusirku" rajuk Junsu.

"Bukan begitu tapi-"

"tapi apa?"

"Molla.."

"Hyung aku akan pergi ke tempat Changmin"

"Changmin? Nuguya?"

"Teman masa kecilku yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu itu hyung"

"oh.. ne ne. aku mengingatnya sekarang. Lalu?"

"kau mau ikut tidak? Jae hyung kan sedang cuti. Jadi kurasa kau akan bosan seharian di rumah terus." Celoteh Junsu

"hmm.. boleh. Aku bersiap siap dulu ne" Jaejoong kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

**Flashback END**

.

"Jadi.. kau yang namanya Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho dengan mata memincing.

"N-ne. wae?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Jelas saja dia gugup, namja itu adalah namja yang masuk dalam pikirannya semalam.

Tak lama tatapan Yunho berubah menjadi lembut dan bersahabat. Menurutnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan fans Jaejoong, bukan Jaejoongnya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho mengulurkan tangan indahnya pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Sekilas terlihat rona pink pada pipi Jaejoong yang tengah membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"Kim Jae Joong imnida. Salam kenal"

.

.

TBC

.

.

(A/n: halloo… Dini bawa ff baru lagi. Moga suka ne. adakah yang nungguin ff **Chocolate, Eyes, and Love**? Mian jika belum dipublish kelanjutannya. Abis mendadak dpet plot yg kayak begini jadinya Dini ketik dah.. so, jangan lupa review ne.. kamsahamnidaa… ^_^)


End file.
